The program is designed to develop and improve methods for the isolation, characterization, and identification of anaerobic bacteria. Projects include enumeration, and description of previously unrecognized species, studies of genetic relationships and differentiation of individual types, chemical properties, nutritional requirements, metabolic activities, antibiotic susceptibility, incidence, and pathogenicity of anaerobes from clinical infection and normal flora of man, and from his immediate environment.